Quantum Ripple
Quantum Ripples are items in the game the player can interact with that will affect the following episode in the television show. If the player doesn't activate them, they do not appear. There are eight to find in total. Each ripple found allows the player to view related reports from Monarch's Quantum Ripple Causality Research Division, operated by Drs. Ron Morphin and Terri Ranger. These reports are only unlocked after the episode in which the ripple scenes appear. List of Ripples and Effects Act 1 *In the level Campus Escape, an equation can be found on a board in the University laboratory solving the problem on the "core stability" for the time machine. If the equation is solved, two employees in the Monarch cafeteria in Monarch Solutions will mention how it was solved. In terms of long term effects that the player won't see, it will cause these ripples to occur: **The University time machine's core will be stabilized and the time machine at HQ will be primed. **A power outage will occur in the town of "Ordinary" in Maine, causing a sudden rise of violent crime throughout the night. **A lab assistant named Weinz will leave work early to find his wife having an affair with the mailman. He will end up killing both and find himself in jail for their murder. **Another lab assistant would rush to the lab to see the solved equation, but suffers a car accident that kills him. **The numbers "01122" form part of the results when the solved equation is implemented into the machine. One of the staff, named Ben Jones, chooses the numbers 11 and 22 as part of his lottery ticket and wins the jackpot. *In the junction Hardline/PR, Paul can find the ram statuette that Jack stole on their road trip to Utah, and which his younger self kept as a memento, and if he does, he will order it to be transported to the HQ. If this ripple is triggered, then as Liam is walking up to Charlie's office, employees can be seen taking pictures with it. In terms of long term effects that the player won't see, it will cause these ripples to occur: **Two employees part of the "Safe Guard Unit" kill each other fighting over the statuette when trying to steal it. **Due to employees taking photos with it, the ram will start trending on social media. **The state of Utah will start legal proceedings against Monarch, as it was stolen from the Park City police station. **A sudden spike will occur in the dairy product commodities market. Act 2 *In the level Industrial Area, when Jack walks into a security room, overhearing Clarice Ogawa and Serene having a radio conversation, an invitation to the Monarch gala can be found. In the act of using a nearby laptop, Jack accidentally knocks the invitation into a bin, causing "Senior broker" Haskins to be unable to find it. In terms of long term effects that the player won't see, it will cause these ripples to occur: **Haskins will be late to the gala, his wife will divorce him and he will go on "burn out" leave. **Haskin's invite is sold on eBay by somebody using a pseudonym (a fake name) called "Blanch McDougal". **Large numbers of Monarch butterflies will be found dead on the coasts. *In the level Ground Zero, a "Rexes" football team standee with a dinosaur can be found in Will's workshop within Ground Zero. If Jack interacts with it, it will be pulled through time and is eventually found in Prisoner by Charlie Wincott and Fiona Miller as they are walking from the gala together. In terms of long term effects that the player won't see, it will cause these ripples to occur: **A closed loop paradox will occur, where the standee will be found in the industrial area in 2010. In 2011, a new football team is formed, named the "Riverport Rexes", and the design is used as their mascot. **A university fraternity prank sees the standee end up on a rowboat on Gull Island, leading to Charlie and Fiona spotting it during their walk. **The exact same standee goes missing from Ground Zero in 2016, hence the cause of the ripple. Act 3 * In the level Research Facility, upon entering the Radar tower, a computer can be found controlling the camera feeds for the speech by Paul Serene/Martin Hatch. If it is used, the speech will be streamed to the internet. When Burke arrives at the hospital, the news program on the television shows the speech. In terms of long term effects that the player won't see, it will cause these ripples to occur: ** Monarch PR Director Oswald, who was recovering from surgery in the hospital, suffers a massive stroke. ** The Dot Dot Dot cartoon show is rescheduled because of additional news coverage of the gala. ** Several conspiracy theories regarding Monarch appear online, some linking it to a supposed secret government agency known as the Bureau of Altered World Events (AWE). * In the level Monach Gala, a tablet can be found in the garage next to a walkie-talkie. If it is used, a chapter of an erotic tabletop gaming-themed audiobook Adventures in Flesh is broadcast over the radio system. When Martin Hatch enters Dr. Kim's lab, it can be heard playing over the radio. In terms of long term effects that the player won't see, it will cause these ripples to occur: ** Drs. Morphin and Ranger have quite different reactions to hearing the broadcast. ** Chronon tech Striker candidate Sunders falls off a cliff to his death, distracted by the broadcast. ** The erotic novel skyrockets on the bestseller lists. Act 4 * In the level Preparing the Time Machine, Amy or Nick mention a forum being used for reporting sightings of Jack Joyce. Jack is asked for ideas to help throw off the search, and suggests reporting that he was spotted in the back of a catering van. Later, Fiona Miller will catch sight of Monarch Security accosting two people so their catering van can be searched. In terms of long term effects, it will cause these ripples to occur: ** Monarch Security forces arrest catering service employees all across Riverport. ** Monarch Security also arrests all the mimes at the Riverport Street Performer Convention. ** A clown at a child's birthday party is also arrested by Monarch. * In the level Will's Workshop 2010, Jack can operate a switch, which will shut off the power at a worksite below. This latest in a series of power outages is the last straw for one worker, Paul Palmer, who quits then and there, storming off. He goes into politics, and in 2016, a poster for his mayoral campaign can be seen as Burke and Emily approach Monarch HQ. In terms of long term effects, it will cause these ripples to occur: ** Paul "The Punch" Palmer quits his job as an electrician and goes into politics ** His rival, DA Billings, dies in an accident involving faulty wiring in 2012. ** Paul Palmer runs for mayor of Riverport in 2016. Trivia * Remedy Entertainment's upcoming video game ''Control ''revolves around a secret government organization called the Federal Bureau of Control, who are responsible for investigating Altered World Events or AWEs. The Quantum Ripple from Act 3 may have been a direct allusion to this upcoming title. Remedy's previous title ''Alan Wake ''also references AWEs in its ARG blog "This House of Dreams," in which a federal agent bears a badge that reads "AWE."